firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of the Storm
Heroes of the Storm (marketed in the US as Ultimate Heroes) is an upcoming feature-length special. It was released on DVD On June 3rd 2015 in Australia and is due on the 21st of September 2015 for UK audiences. It was made available online for US viewers via Amazon on November 4th 2014. Plot Trevor Evans and the Pontypandy Pioneers are on a bus trip. Suddenly the bus spins off the road and hanging off a cliff by 2 wheels. Meanwhile at the fire station Sam Penny and Elvis are collecting buckets and pans because the roof is leaking. Sam hopes they can last without the pans until the new fire station is built. Mike Flood says that the pipes are just too old and rusty to fix and Chief Fire Officer Boyce also says that the roof needs replacing and the floors are crooked and announces that they will have to shut down the old Pontypandy fire station Immediately. In the meantime, the team will have to co-ordinate rescues from a Mobile Command Unit whilst the new fire station is being built. Sam says "it'll be a shame to leave the old place though" and Elvis wonders if they're going to have any more rescues on their last day. Then the printer starts beeping and their sent to Trevor and the Pontypandy Pioneers in the stranded bus. They use Venus's winch to try and pull the bus back up but the bus was too heavy so Sam risks his life and goes inside the bus and gets everyone out. Then venus starts getting pulled toward the cliff and Sam Tells Elvis to get the wire cutters and he hangs onto the winch and cuts the wire. But sadly trevors bus didn't make it and Sam comes out with the quote "Just another day in Pontypandy Meanwhile at the Mountain Activity Centre, Moose and Tom are using Moose’s new amphibious vehicle to take wildlife photographs, but they haven’t quite mastered the controls yet. At the Mobile command unit theyre trying to fix their radio signals and elvis accidentlly rips up the map of Pontypandy whilst writing a song for the grand opening. Moose and Tom are now stuck in the sea and have to call fireman sam. They drive to the Ocean rescue Centre and have to use all 3 boats to find them because nobody else could drive toms hellicopter. They finally found them and bring them back to shore. Then we see small clips of emergemcies such as a bin fire at the train station and the station being built. And finally once Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce have finished checking requirements its time for the grand opening. We see an aerial shot of the fire station and notice that as well as a fire station new jackets (with no explanation given). Elvis then sings his new song "Pontypandy rocks" and Chief Fire Officer Boyce declares the new fire station open. Then he gives the guided tour of the station as well as introducing the new firefighters Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips. All is well in the fire station now apart from Elvis messing up in the first training session and station officer steele trying to gather how the new control system works. Afterwards Penny takes Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James on a pot-holing trip in the old mines. Elsewhere at sea, Charlie and coastguard Ben see a hurricane has rapidly developed and is heading straight for Pontypandy: they immediately warn Sam. So it’s action stations as Sam has to rescue Penny and the kids from the old mines, Elvis helps prepare Pontypandy for the storm and is left in charge and collects everyone and takes them to the fire station. But a fire starts at Joe's garage and Elvis tells Arnold and Ellie that they need sticky foam to put this fire out. Meanwhile at the mines Sam gets everyone out and to shelter at the Mountain Activity Centre then he and Penny take Mooses Vehicle (named the Natter Jat Platterpus at this part) and head back to Pontypandy Steele asks Elvis how the emergencies are going and they're on their way back and he hopes nothing else happens. But then the lightning strikes the some left over building supplies and sets them alight. Steele tells Elvis to Immediately come back to the station otherwise the fire will reach the Gas canisters and theyll explode. But as they're driving down a street a tree falls and blocks their path. But Elvis spots that Venus can get through so he and Arnold drive back to the station (and at this point the cabin is fully alight) and start flooding the canisters but they need more water. Steele tells Ellie to get everyone a safe distance away and Luckily Sam and Penny arrive. But without Jupiter they cant get any water. However Sam thinks that the training hoses can reach from the extra mains outlets. So he fetches 2 rolls of new hose and he and Elvis fight the fire while Penny cools the canisters. The hurricane passes and life is back to normal in Pontypandy. Trevor gets a new bus (which is still the same but has a different interior) and Moose donates the Amphibious vehicle to the team and Arnold names it Hydrus. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Sarah and James *Mandy Flood *Norman Price *Derek Price *Tom Thomas *Ben Hooper *Moose Roberts *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Gareth Griffiths *Trevor Evans *Joe Sparkes *Hannah Sparkes *Lizzie Sparkes *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Dilys Price *Mrs. Chen *Lily Chen Characters Introduced * Fireman Arnold McKinley * Firefighter Ellie Phillips Vehicles *Venus *Mercury *Juno *Neptune *Titan *Hydrus (formerly The Catfish) *Jupiter *Bessie *Mobile Control Unit Cast UK (English) *Steven Kynman *David Carling *Tegwen Tucker *John Hasler *Su Douglas *Alex Lowe *Nigel Whitmey *Jo Wyatt US *Andrew Hodwitz * Jonah Ain * Margaret Brock * Lily Cassano * Jacob James * Scott Lancastle * Ashley Magwood * Joe Marth * Dave Pender * Mike Pongracz * Becky Shrimpton * Sarah Lynn Strange * Carter Treneer * David Carling *Nigel Whitmey Trivia *This special introduces The Catfish to the series, which goes through various names before eventually being given to the firefighters by Moose and christened "Hydrus" by Arnold at the end of the special. The mobile control unit is also introduced. * A new, much bigger fire station is built with 4 vehicle bays that can hold up to 5 fire engines. * This special introduces the new firefighters Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips to the series. * New modern looking hoses will be used instead of the old fashioned Brass hoses used since the 2005 series. * The firefighters' clothing has been slightly upgraded with new coats which get rid of the 1980s style buttons and replace them with 3 metal clips it also has a walkie talkie attached to the chest and a upgraded belt which replaces the buckle with a plastic clip. * The interior of the Mountain Activity Centre is seen for the first time * Station Officer Steele now uses a headset to radio through to Jupiter, Venus and Mercury on emergencies * At the end of the film Trevor gets a new bus (still the same but with a different interior) Goofs * Theres a fire outside the station but its pouring down with rain Gallery File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Fire station bays.png|Jupiter and Venus turning out from the new station Mercury and Venus.png|Mercry and Venus track through the snow File:Moose_helps_Tom.png|Moose helps Tom Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam getting everyone to prepare for the Hurricane Elvis and the recruits.png|Sam, Elvis and the recruits The new fire staion.png|The new fire station Bay 4 round the right side of the station where - - mercury - - and - - hydrus - - are kept.jpg|Bay 4 The new fire station aerial.png|An aerial view of the new station File:Sam_looks_at_the_old_mine.png|Sam outside the mines File:Penny_and_the_Pioneers.png|Penny and the kids swim trough the flooded cave File:Penny_and_the_tug_of_war.png|Penny and the tug of war Fireman Sam..png|Sam and Penny using the new hoses Jupiter and flood.png|Jupiter goes through the flooded streets ima.jpg|Everyone apart from Sam wearing the upgraded coat and belt Ultimate Heroes event flyer.jpg|A flyer advertising an event File:Fireman_sam_ultimate_heroes.jpg|US DVD Cover Heroes of the Storm Promo.jpg|Promo Source *1 Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DVD Releases Category:CGI Episodes